vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper McLean
Warning: This page contains spoilers for the Burning Maze Summary Piper McLean is the Greek demigod daughter of Aphrodite and a member of the Seven. Despite her heritage and the fact that her mortal father is a famous Hollywood actor, Piper never cared much for her appearance, and her unwitting use of her latent powers got her on the wrong side of the law numerous times. Nevertheless, she proves to be a loyal and integral member of the Seven, and her rare ability to use Charmspeak has saved her comrades, particularly her ex-boyfriend Jason Grace, time and again. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 7-A Name: Piper Mclean Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Years Old Classification: Demigod, Daughter of Aphrodite, Camper at Camp Half-Blood, Menber of the Seven, Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Knife Wielder and Swordswoman, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the feelings of love and desire with her voice), Limited Clairvoyance (Her dreams can show past and present events and Katopris can also provide such visions), Empathic Manipulation (As a child of Aphrodite, Piper possesses a limited degree of control over the feelings of love and attachment, being able to use it to melt ice and permanently restart Festus), Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Large Mountain level+ (Although she is the least physically capable of the Seven, she was still able to stab weakened goddesses and giants. Should be nearly comparable to the other six of the Seven), can ignore conventional durability of supernatural beings to an extent with Katopris Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is comparable to other members of The Seven, such as Annabeth Chase. Managed to take Khione by surprise. Blitzed giants) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Likely Large Mountain Class+ (Stabbed Khione to death and fought Pereboia alongside Aphrodite, but it's unknown how much of these feats should be attributed to Piper's strength due to the anti-supernatural properties of Celestial Bronze) Durability: Likely Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Very High (Has spent many nights awake even while being chased by monsters) Range: Extended melee range normally, hundred of meters with Charmspeak Standard Equipment: Katopris, a Celestial Bronze dagger that is able to show Piper visions of something of importance to her in the present or future, but she has little control over what the blade shows her. Intelligence: Although Piper is the least physically inclined of the Seven, she has nevertheless proven herself to be capable and resourceful, successfully fending off the likes of Khione through trickery and wily use of the few resources available to her. In addition, she quickly mastered her rare ability to utilize Charmspeak over the course of her adventures, frequently using it to procure supplies and other necessary items and even putting Gaea, a being far beyond her in raw power, back to sleep with it. In addition, her training with Annabeth and Hazel has helped Piper overcome her lack of initial martial training, later slaughtering hordes of harpies on her own and holding her own against Pereboia for an extended period of time alongside Annabeth. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, Charmspeak can be resisted with sufficient willpower and is almost completely ineffective on beings attuned to chaos. Piper cannot control what Katopris shows her, and these visions can be distracting instead of helpful at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charmspeak: A rare ability unique to the demigod children of Aphrodite, it allows Piper to imbue her voice with magic to make her commands and requests extremely compelling. Depending on the emotions she's feeling and the amount of power she puts into her voice, she can even charm fully-fledged gods as powerful as Gaea, making them obey Piper's commands. This ability is even able to work on non-organic beings, restarting the severed head of Festus, a bronze dragon, and allowing it to breath flames despite not being hooked up to a power source. However, this ability can be resisted if the target possesses enough willpower, forcing Piper to spend more time and effort to completely charm them. Women are particularly resistant to Charmspeak due to the seductive undertones of the ability and those particularly attuned to chaos (such as the wind gods and Khione) are almost entirely immune. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Eye Users Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Tier 7